


Three Body Problem Artwork

by winter_elf



Category: Stargate Atlantis
Genre: Digital Art, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-09-09
Updated: 2011-09-09
Packaged: 2017-10-23 14:16:20
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 8
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/251217
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/winter_elf/pseuds/winter_elf
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Digital Artwork created for the Atlantis Big Bang story Three Body Problem by Zoemathemata</p>
            </blockquote>





	Three Body Problem Artwork

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Three Body Problem](https://archiveofourown.org/works/250663) by [zoemathemata](https://archiveofourown.org/users/zoemathemata/pseuds/zoemathemata). 



Cover

second image for later in the story  



End file.
